There is a clear need for electric power in most areas of the world. The need is present and often persists unaddressed where electric infrastructure is lacking, where electric infrastructure has sustained damage with prolonged power outages, and where events draw large crowds of individuals under circumstances where electric outlets are not readily accessible.
As an example of an area lacking electric infrastructure, consider developing regions of Africa, rural areas in particular. Some estimates place the number of individuals living in grid-deprived circumstances to approach two billion worldwide. The lack of electric infrastructure becomes significant when one considers the cell phones and rechargeable electric lights that have become mainstays of life quality in these areas. Current estimates suggest that the cell phone users in Africa now outnumber those in North America. At present, there are very few options open to those individuals needing to recharge these important appliances. The present invention addresses this need in an innovative and efficient way. As a further benefit, it opens micro-business opportunities to the constituents in these regions: namely the opportunity to own and operate the transportable power plant for profit and for the welfare of indigenous customers.
Soon after a weather or manmade disaster causes a widespread power outage, the cell phones, flashlights, and other electric appliances the effected population depends upon become discharged and useless. The present invention is easily deployed on an emergency basis and will provide portable power for use by those effected individuals.
Circumstances such as sporting events, religious gatherings, political events and particular venues such as amusement parks and musical concert settings draw large numbers of people, most of whom rely upon rechargeable electronic devices such as cell phones, digital cameras, video cameras, tablet computers, etc. for the duration of the event. Electricity is joining resources such as water, food, and sanitation as a basic safety and comfort requirement at such events. The present invention, analogous to a food or beverage vending cart, provides transportable electric power for event goers.
The transportable power plant utilizes a variety of alternating current and direct current power sources to replenish its onboard energy stores, and can provide alternating current and direct current power outputs to recharge the aforementioned appliances. Useable power sources include photovoltaic panels (solar panels), wind power, grid power, and many other sources.